The present invention is in the field of mixers, particularly mixers to mix ingredients to achieve a desired characteristic, such as, but not limited to homogeneity, as would be desirable to achieve a consistent product characteristic such as, but not limited to, color. Typical applications include cosmetics, paint and similar coatings where tint and hue are important. Other applications are contemplated by the present invention, including, but not limited to inks, dyes, and medicines. In a number of applications, including cosmetic mixing applications, homogeneity of color is most often desired in the final product, but in some situations it may be found desirable to provide only partial mixing of ingredients. In the cosmetics applications, the ingredients are typically one or more base materials with one or more colorants. Ingredients may be liquids, slurries, suspensions, or solids (e.g., in powdered form) for mixing with one or more other ingredients to achieve a desired color or other characteristic (e.g., homogeneity of material viscosity) outcome in the final mixed product.